Total Drama Jungle
by withhissong
Summary: A new season starring 22 all new characters, created by YOU! First fan fic. Applications closed, but feel free to read anyway!
1. Chapter 1: New contestants needed!

It's been 5 years since any of the latest Total Drama Island seasons have gotten any ratings, and a certain host is very upset.

"What do you mean, Ezekiel left the show?" Chris McLean shouted angrily into his cell phone. "That's the fourth one this season! Why'd he leave?" He didn't wait for a response before replying, but then came up with an idea. "I got it! We get new people on the show! If we get new contestants, the ratings will be at the top again!" He rushed off, with a sadistic smile, to send applications all over Canada, maybe make a commercial, and get his ratings up once again on….

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

JUNGLE!

* * *

Yep, this is Total Drama Jungle. The contestants will live in huts in a remote jungle and they will have to complete jungle themed challenges. This story will be a collaboration between A Moments Hesitation, and I, neko-naito.

_Application_:

**Name;**

**Age;**

**Stereotype; **(please try to be creative, only one or two emos/heavy metals)

**Sexuality;**

**What are you good at?; **

**Audition tape;**

**Likes;**

**Dislikes;**

**Fears;**

**Appearance;**

**Everyday clothing;**

**Swimwear;**

**Nightwear;**

**Relationship?;**

**Biography;**

**What you will do if you win;**

**Other;**


	2. Chapter 2: Only a few more!

A familiar host read the applications he had received so far, and a grin spread with each one.

"I'm liking the people we got applications from. We don't have enough yet," Chris whined. "I'll announce the people we have so far on T.V., maybe that will get more!"

_A few hours later…_

"Hello, world!" Chris beamed into the camera, dressed in a safari outfit, complete with pith helmet. "I'd like to take this opportunity to share with you some of the contestants that are going to be on Total Drama Jungle! Envelope, please!" Chef Hatchet, also dressed in a safari outfit, handed him an envelope quickly. "And the contestants are…."

"Bella Henderson, the Adventurer!

Zakk Blythe, the Funny Metal Rocker!

Aidan, the Casanova Strategist!

Tatiana Moinsa, the Fashion Goddess!

Riley Dunleavy, the Curious and Clumsy Girl!

Juevo Pinguino, the Insane Maniac!

Marisa Turcote, the Athlete!

Jenna Nash, the Hypnotized City Girl!

Samantha Lyle, the Shy Nerd!

Seth Fujimoto, the Karate-Trained Otaku!

Katrina Darwin, the Computer Hacker!

Seth Jenson, the Bookworm Jock!

December Dred, the Tim Burton Fan!

Shawn Cole, the Nerd!

Jared Rivers, the Shaman!

Willow Foster, the Theater Nerd!

Scott Mical, the Surviving Expert!

And finally, Anabella Rogers, the Tree Hugger!"

"… but we still need 1 more girl and 3 more guys. So, tell all your friends, families, and maybe even enemies about TDJ, and have them get their applications in! And be sure to tune in to Total Drama Jungle when we begin! So, good luck!" Chris finished, with a smile. "This will definitely get my ratings up for sure…."

* * *

**A/N; Please get your applications in soon! If you have questions, feel free to PM me, neko-naito, or A Moments Hesitation. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: Final Contestants

**A/N: Hey Peeps! This is A Moments Hesitation. My friend, neko-naito is gonna write the next chapter that will feature the first challenge. xD**

Chris spinned around in his chair when he read the rest of the applications the public sent in. He smiled brightly, showing off his pearly whites as the camera focused in on him.

"Because of all the wonderful people out there that sent in their applications, Total Drama Jungle isn't going to be on hold anymore!"

Chris motioned with his hands for Chef Hatchet to pass him the rest of the envelopes. His hands shook with excitement as he grinned before exclaiming,"And the last set of contests are...

Deedee Baille, the Adrenaline Junkie!

Teddy Bridge, The Large Weird Man-Bear!

Danny Kelwin, the 80's Greaser!

Andy Vanns, the Nerdy Asian!"

Chris grinned when all the production team applauded that they could finally start filming. "As you can tell the application's are met, and Total Drama Jungle is going to start! So watch out for the first episode that's going to appear _very_ soon."

**A/N II: Me and neko-naito are still debating on the team names. So, we were wondering if you guys could help us. If you could, then review with a name you think is cool. But the thing is they have to have some kind of jungle animal in the name. If you could help us, we would be very happy. xD**


	4. Episode 1: Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N Sorry for the huge delay. Things have been really busy, and I haven't had time to really sit down and write. The next chapter will be up a lot faster, don't worry.**

There's a line here.

"Hello, world! This is…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

JUNGLE!"

After showing an aerial view of the jungle, the camera shifter to a man with a self-centered air around him, although he did have nice hair. "I am Chris McLean, host of TDJ. Don't forget it." He scowled briefly, then went back to grinning arrogantly. "This season, we have 22 new contestants competing for $1,000,000. Be prepared for laughs… romance… suspense… and of course, drama." A loud noise interrupted him. "Looks like our first victim has arrived."

A beige-colored pickup truck pulled up to the entrance to the campsite, and a tan 17-year-old girl hopped out. She grabbed her luggage out of the back with little difficulty.

"Welcome to our Athlete, Marisa!" Chris smiled sadistically,

"Hi Chris…" Marisa replied, leery of the host. After all, she _had _watched past seasons.

Suddenly, another loud noise came echoing through the jungle. This time, with it stopped, a boy stepped out.

"Our other Athlete, and Bookworm, Seth J.!" Chris bumped knuckles with the green-eyed competitor.

"Seth _J._? You mean there's another Seth?" Seth J. replied. "Hmm. Oh well." He sighed. Turning to Marisa, he introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Seth. Well, obiviously." Quickly they began a conversation.

The next time the truck pulled up, it dropped off yet another 17-year-old. His blue eyes seemed friendly as he got his luggage out of the trunk.,

"You must be the Survivalist, Scott." Chris said, looking down at his clipboard.

"That's right." Scott took a knife out and flipped it, until it flew out of his hands and got stuck in a tree.

"Smooth." Chris sneered. "And here's number 4, the 80's Greaser, Danny!"

A 18-year-old stepped out of the truck. His hair was gelled up, and he wore a black leather jacket. He scowled, trying to look cool as he walked past Chris.

"Dude. You realize it's not the 80's, right?" Chris asked snidely. Danny simply glared and leaned agaisnt the nearest tree, pulling out a comb out of his back pocket.

"OK. Now arriving, our Nerd, Shawn!" Chris spoke rather quickly. When he out of the truck, everyone stared. He was wearing full body armor and a helmet. The most shocking thing about him, however, was the massive amount of bubblewrap that surrounded his entire body.

"Hey Shawn, I'm Chris." Chris introdueced himself, sticking a hand out.

"NOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shawn shrieked while running away from Chris, his eyes wide with fear. He ran behind a tree on the side farthest away from Chris.

While that was happening, the beige truck had brought another camper. This time, it was a girl, although she looked more like a guy.

"You must be Riley, our second girl to arrive, and our Curious and Clumsy girl." Chris said, a little shaken after the last contestant.

"Sure." She walked over to where Marisa and Seth J. were standing. "Hey Sugar. I'm Riley." She said to Marisa, winking.

"Um… I'm straight." Marisa said, obivously a little weirded out. Shrugging, Riley pulled out her iPod and began electro-dancing.

The truck pulled up just then, and a girl who was typing away on her laptop jumped out. Once she had her luggage, she grabbed a box of Pocky out of her hoodie pocket and began to eat it.

"Hey Katrina, welcome to TDJ!" said Chris, holding out his hand for a high-five.

Katrina simply walked past him, saying, "I'm busy right now, the firewall is _almost _down…" She took a seat underneath the tree Danny was still leaning on, and Shawn was hiding behind.

"Everyone, this is our Funny Metal Rocker, Zakk." Chris stated while not paying any attention what so ever.

Zakk walked up, headbanging as he listened to his iPod and waved to Chris quickly.

"And this is Aidan, our Casanova Strategist." Chris said, still not paying attention.

The 16-year-old stepped out of the truck, and both Katrina and Marisa stopped and stared. Even Shawn peeked out from behind his tree to look at the hottie called Aidan.

"Hey Chris, it's great to be here." Aidan said, grinning.

One by one, Samantha Lyle, the Shy Nerd, Bella Henderson, the Adventurer, and Tatiana Moinsa, the Fashion Goddess arrived. All seemed friendly, and harmless enough.

"Next to arrive…"

There's a line here.

**A/N a cliffy. xD Let me know who you want your character to be paired with, and I can work it out.**


	5. Episode 2: Welcome to the Jungle pt 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I will be taking over all writing duties, but A Moments Hesitation will still be helping me out a little.**

**

* * *

**

"Next to arrive, is Andy Vanns, our Nerdy Asian!"

The tall 17 and 1/2 –year –old turned to the nearest camera and said, "Hello, everyone! Hi mom and dad!" He then repeated this in Japanese.

"Are you gonna do that every time?" Chris asked, then was interrupted by the truck, dropping off one of the strangest ones yet.

"I-is t-that a H-HIPPO? I'M AFRAID OF HIPPOS! NOOOOOO!" Shawn shouted, running as far away from the hippo as he could. Everyone else just stared with confusion. The newcomer had bubblegum pink hair with black highlights. His gold eyes turned red when he realized they were staring at his hippo.

"STOP STARING AT HIM! He gets nervous." The odd 16-year-old said.

"You must be Juevo, our Insane Maniac… you realize there are no pets allowed?" Chris smirked.

"I'll sue if you send Francis away." Juevo threatened.

Chris sighed. "Fine, you can keep him. Don't want a repeat of Courtney." He shuddered. "And here's contestant 15!"

The truck dropped off a 16-year-old girl wearing a shirt with Jack and Sally on it.

"You must be December, our Tim Burton Fan." Chris said, not paying attention after what happened with Juevo.

"Mmhm. Where's Noah?" December asked, looking around.

"Oh, your boyfriend? He's not here. He wasn't accepted." Chris spoke nonchalantly.

December, scowling, sat unhappily on the ground, arms crossed.

When the truck stopped, it caused Zakk to shout, "How many weirdos are in this place?"

The girl was wearing minimal clothing (it only covered what it needed to cover) and she was standing on top of the truck when it pulled out. She swung down from a vine and stood in front of Chris.

"I am Jenna from the Jungle." She announced to Chris, arms up.

"Yes, I've heard about you. Go stand next to the other maniac over there." He replied, pointing to Juevo, who smiled and waved.

"Okay." She said, a smile on her face also.

Some of the final contestants arrived: Seth Fuijimoto, Karate-trained Otaku, Jared Rivers, the Shaman, Deedee Baille, the Adrenaline Junkie, Anabella Rogers, Tree-hugger, and Willow Foster, the Theater Nerd.

"And last, we have on Large Weird Man-Bear, Teddy!"

The final contestant was huge, but had a friendly face and he shook Chris's hand.

"It's AWESOME to be here, Chris!" he said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, go with the other contestants." Chris snapped, rubbing his hand. "Well, that's the last contestant! We need a promotional picture for this season! Come stand under the trees."

Marisa said quietly, "Something bad's gonna happen. Just watch."

After everyone got into position, Chris pulled out a camera. "Everyone say, TOTAL DRAMA JUNGLE!"

"TOTAL DRAMA JUNGLE!"

A large hole opened up in the ground and they all fell in, as Chef and Chris began cracking up.

"Once-haha you get-ha out of the hole, hahaha, meet us-haha by the camp. HAHAHA!" Chris said between laughs

"All right, everyone. Let's get you into teams. I will be picking people for one team, Chef will pick for the other. Come stand by me if I call your name, if not, stand by Chef when he calls your name. And first is…"

"Danny!" Chris shouted.

"Jared!" Chef boomed.

"Aidan!"

"Jenna!"

"Samantha!"

"Juevo!"

"Seth J.!"

"December!"

"Zakk!"

"Deedee!"

"Riley!"

"Seth F.!"

"Teddy!"

"Bella!"

"Katrina!"

"Andy!"

"Shawn!"

"Anabella!"

"Marisa!"

"Tatiana!"

"Scott!"

"And finally, Willow!" Chef yelled.

"All right, Marisa, Seth J., Samantha, Zakk, Katrina, Riley, Aidan, Danny, Teddy, Scott, and Shawn. From this day until the merge, you will be called **the Screaming Pythons!**"

Many groans were heard due to the cheesy team name.

"And Bella, Seth F., Jenna, Juevo, December, Tatiana, Deedee, Anabella, Willow, Jared, and Andy, you will be **the Killer Parrots!**"

More groans.

"Quit groaning or you won't get anywhere to sleep!" Chris scowled. "Anyway, time to show you camp."

Chris lead the 22 teens into a wide campsite, with 4 grass huts, 2 on each side. Showers and bathrooms stood in the back of the camp, between the huts. On the left side stood a tent with picnic tables underneath, next door to a kitchen.

"The huts are where you'll sleep for the upcoming weeks. Pythons on the left, Parrots on the right. And no, there are not co-ed." Chris explained, answering Shawn's question as he timidly raised his hand. "One hut is for the girls, another for the guys." He walked into the jungle on the left side, and stopped in front of a tree with a camera in front of it, and sat on a tree trunk.

"This is the Confessional Tree. This is where you'll vent in front of millions of viewers, and tell them what you're really thinking." Chris said.

_Confessional Tree_

Andy: Hello again!

_End Confessional Tree_

"The tent over there is where you'll eat, um, _outstanding _food. And this is it!" Chris finished. "Any questions?"

Shawn raised his hand.

"Great, no questions! Go unpack and meet me in the jungle for the first challenge." Said Chris.

_Confessional Tree_

Shawn: I-I got i-ignored a-again…

Bella: THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!

December: I have a bad feeling about this…

_End Confessional Tree_

* * *

**A/N: All right, these are the pairings that are most likely gonna happen.**

**JuevoxJenna**

**MarisaxSeth (ohh a love triangle!)**

**ZakkxSamantha**

**KatrinaxScott**

**SamanthaxAidanxKatrina (another love triangle, however with a more sinister purpose)**

**ShawnxBella**

**AnabellaxJared**

**WillowxDanny**

**Meaning Seth F., Riley, Deedee, and Andy are most likely not gonna be in a relationship. PM me if you want any of them to be in a relationship with anyone! Thanks!**

**(By the way, anyone watch TDWT last night? Ezekiel rising out of the bag to sing: PRICELESS. xD)**

_Eliminated: none! :)_


	6. Episode 3: Hunting

**A/N: I messed up. xD Tatiana was supposed to be a Python, and I'm changing Danny to be a Parrot so Tatiana can be a Python. (I had it written down that, but typed the wrong thing.) Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I'm also gonna do DeedeexAndy, and Seth F. might just get with a mystery girl….**

* * *

"Welcome back to…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

JUNGLE!"

Chris stood in front of the campsite, with a wicked grin. "Last time, we met our 22 new victims and assigned them their teams. Some people seemed harmless…"

*camera cuts to Aidan's entrance*

"Some people seemed INSANE…"

*shows a picture of Jenna, Juevo, and Shawn standing together*

"And some just didn't care. But we'll be starting our new challenge today, and I think THAT will make them care quickly." Chris smirked. "Who will win, the Parrots or the Pythons? Will Shawn stop being scared of EVERYTHING? And who's gonna fall in love today on TDJ? Let's find out."

**THEME SONG**

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

**(shows Marisa and Seth J. tossing a football back and forth, while Tatiana looks on jealously)**

You guys are on my mind

**(December is shooting at targets that look like Chris)**

You asked me what I wanted to be

**(Juevo is brushing his hippo, Francis, until Jenna swings in from a vine and lands on Francis's back, surprising Juevo)**

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

**(shows Riley looking at Katrina and Samantha, who are both looking at Aidan)**

I wanna be famous.

**(Zakk and Scott are both looking at Katrina and Samantha suspiciously)**

I wanna live close to the sun.

**(shows Deedee and Andy falling down through the jungle, Deedee having the time of her life, Andy about to puke)**

Pack your bags cause I've already won.

**(Teddy is chopping down a tree to build a bench, for some reason)**

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

**(Anabella is yelling at him for killing a tree)**

I'll get there one day.

**(Danny is gelling up his hair in the bathroom)**

Cause I wanna be famous.

**(Seth F. is practicing with karate while reading a manga)**

I wanna be,

**(Shawn is screaming, running away from Bella, who just wants to talk)**

I wanna be famous!

**(Shawn trips over a rock, which sends him flying into the Confessional Tree, where Willow is)**

I wanna be, I wanna be,

**(Which wakes up a snake, that nearly bites Shawn and Willow, both run away in fear)**

I wanna be famous!

-whistling-

**(Jared is starting the fire that the campers surround, before showing the logo)**

* * *

The 22 contestants waited by the campfire, waiting for their first challenge.

_Confessional Tree_

Willow: I am so nervous! Reminds me of my first play…

_End Confessional Tree_

"Hello campers! I see you have unpacked and seen your beds." Chris smiled.

"Beds? They were cots!" said Zakk, annoyed.

"Anyway. Are you ready for your first challenge?" Chris continued. Not waiting for an answer, he began. "Your first challenge will be… a Scavenger Hunt! Hidden around the jungle are small flags. Yellow for the Pythons, red for the Parrots. There are enough flags for everyone on the team. Once you have found your flag, return to camp, and cross the green line on the ground for it to count for your team. Whoever finds more flags, wins! The first one from your team to arrive wins immunity, by the way. However, that doesn't mean that your team wins. And if you don't find your flag, you are subject to elimination, and you are forced to leave the jungle. All right, talk with your team, and decide upon your strategy before we begin. You have 5 minutes." He turned around, and left.

Pythons

"All right, to cover the most ground, we should pair up." Seth J. said, taking charge. "I'll be in the group of three, who wants to come with me?"

"I do." Marisa and Tatiana said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"You can both come." Seth J., flashing a smile that made both girls blush.

_Confessional Tree_

Marisa: Seth J. is really nice. Like really nice. Why did Tatiana have to be with us?

Tatiana: Ugh. Why did SHE have to tag along? That little b-

_End Confessional Tree_

In the end, Zakk and Samantha, Aidan and Katrina, Teddy and Scott, and Riley and Shawn ended up together, along with the three grouper of Marisa, Seth J., and Tatiana.

Parrots

The Parrots didn't know what to do, until Andy spoke up. "Let's split into groups of four." Everyone simply agreed.

Anabella , Willow, and Deedee all decided to be in a group when Danny walked up to Willow. "Hey. Be in my group." He said, whipping out his comb.

"Okay! I think it's really cool how you act like it's the 80's," Willow replied. "Reminds me of when we did Grease… That's funny, the lead character is named Danny too!"

_Confessional Tree_

Danny: That Willow girl is cute.

*he leans back in his chair, then falls over*

Willow: Danny is cool. I'd like to get to know him better. He seems like a GREAT actor!

_End Confessional Tree_

Anabella, Willow, Danny, and Jared; Jenna, Juevo, December, and Seth F.; and Deedee, Andy, and Bella were the groups they decided on.

* * *

Chris blew a whistle that signaled the end of the strategizing period. "All right! Everyone line up on the line." He waited as the contestants took their places.

"On your mark, get set, get setter, get even more set…"

"JUST SAY GO!" everyone shouted.

"GO!"

Caught off guard, the campers ran off into the forest.

Riley and Shawn

"What are you doing?" asked Riley, confused as to what Shawn was doing.

"I-I'm looking f-for th-the flag…" he said timidly.

"No you're not. You're laying on the ground crying." Riley replied, pulling him up off the ground.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M SCARED OF FEMALES! NOO!" Shawn screamed, crying even harder.

_Great,_ Riley thought.

"If you wanna get rid of your habits, you gotta face your fears!" she told him encouragingly.

"L-like my f-fear of m-muishonds? " Shawn asked surprised.

"I have no idea what those are." Riley pointed out the yellow piece of cloth in the bushes.

"T-they're carnivorous w-weasels. T-they're r-really scary lo-looking." Shawn stuttered.

"You'll have to show me a picture. Maybe they're cute."

"I-I can a-ask Ka-Katrina if I c-can borrow h-her computer." Shawn mumbled.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, what's that?" Riley said, pointing at a bush.

"I-it's a-a f-flag!" Shawn said happily, and ran as fast as his bubblewrap would take him.

Riley thought, _Better make the kid happy. It'll boost his confidence._

"You can have that one Shawn, we can look for my flag now." Riley said, smiling.

"R-really?"

_Confessional Tree_

Shawn: T-that g-girl was n-nice. M-maybe w-we can b-be friends.

Riley: That kid is smart. He could be a valuable player if he could stop being afraid of everything and come out of his shell.

_End Confessional Tree_

Deedee, Andy, and Bella

"So, Andy, how long did you live in Japan?"

"Oh, about 10 years. I just moved back to the States, so it's been a while since I spoke English every day." Andy replied to Deedee, flashing a smile. "How long have you been an adrenaline junkie?" he asked jokingly.

"Ever since I rode my first rollercoaster. It's awesome when you get that rush of adrenaline pumping in your ears, and I love that feeling." Deedee said, returning Andy's smile.

Bella frowned, feeling like a third wheel to the budding couple. Something then caught her eye. "I found it!" she shouted, rushing toward the red flag and picking it up. "Now, let's look for your flags."

"Um, that's okay. You can go back to camp. After all, you found it. Me and Andy will look for ours. We'll be fine, right?" Deedee said, obviously wanting to be alone with Andy. Andy agreed, oblivious to the fact Deedee wanted to be alone with him.

"Uh, okay. You sure?"

"Yeah. See you around." Bella said, quickly running away.

A few minutes later, she crossed the finish line, Chris congratulated her. "Bella, you are the first to arrive, and the first Parrot, and therefore you win Immunity. Stand on my left side to wait for the others. By the way, where's the rest of your group?" he asked, trying to cause trouble. "Did you find the flag and left without telling them?"

"No. They told me to go ahead cause I found it first." Bella replied.

"Oh. Well," Chris pouted, "that's boring."

Teddy and Scott

"Any girls you like on the island, Teddy?" Scott asked. In the few minutes, while they were searching, they found that they had a lot in common, and quickly bonded and became friends.

"Naw, not really. What about you?"

"Well…. Um…. N-no." Scott stammered, nervous.

"You do, don't you? C'mon, what's her name?" Teddy asked, nudging Scott in his side.

"Fine. I think I like Katrina." Scott said in one breath, blushing slightly. "She's cute, and she seems nice. Plus, she's smart. She can hack computers!"

"You realize that she's after Aidan, right? I saw the way she looked at him."

Scott sighed. "Yeah, I know. But isn't every girl on this island?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Not all of them. Tatiana and Marisa were practically at each other's throats over Seth J." spoke Teddy matter-of-factly.

"Well, hopefully, she won't like him that long." Scott sighed again.

_Confessional Tree_

Bella: I hope Deedee and Andy are okay…

Teddy: It's cute how Scott has a crush on Katrina, too bad she doesn't want him."

_End Confessional Tree_

Chris was standing at the finish line when Shawn and Riley ran in. "Congratulations! You two were the first Pythons to arrive, and the first one to cross the finish line, and win Immunity, was…. Shawn! Stand on my right side and wait for your teammates to arrive."

_Confessional Tree_

Shawn: I-I won i-immunity? I WON IMMUNITY! *he falls over when he yells* Ow…

Bella: That Shawn kid, when he got immunity, his face was so funny! He was really happy!

Riley: Maybe that was the confidence he needed.

_End Confessional Tree_

Chris smiled at the camera. "Well, that's all for this episode. Will Scott win Katrina over? Or will Aidan steal her away? What happened to Deedee and Andy? Find out next episode on…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

JUNGLE!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, muishonds are real. xD Next chapter I'll finish up the challenge, and see which team will win.**


	7. Episode 4: Hunting pt 2

**A/N: Hello again! This episode will give screen time to whoever didn't have it before. Also, here's how the voting's gonna work. The characters will narrow it down to the bottom two, and then you will vote on who you want gone out of those two.**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

JUNGLE!"

"We get it!" shouted Bella angrily.

"Fine, fine. Excuse me for trying to make it dramatic! Sheesh." Chris snapped, rolling his eyes. "We are currently in the middle of the first challenge of the season, a scavenger hunt. Bella of the Parrots and Shawn of the Pythons have both won immunity for this challenge, and so far the Pythons are ahead by one point. It could change however. Now, let's get back to the action!"

Jenna, Juevo, December, and Seth F.

"Okay, that chick is freaking insane." December said, watching Jenna dart behind tree after tree, as she put it, "using her instinct."

_Sure._ Thought December.

As she saw Juevo's eyes turn red, which she took as a sign of angriness, she shut up about Jenna. December sighed. "Seth, since you're the only sane one here, let's have a conversation. How long have you been doing karate?"

"As long as I can remember. How long have you been shooting?" Seth F. replied.

"Ever since I was little. My dad was on the police force, and he taught me." She smiles.

"Sh! My instincts are telling me the flags are that way. Follow." Jenna said, pointing north. She darted off, with Juevo following her happily.

"Oh well. Where else is there to go?" December said to herself. "If Noah was here, it'd be easier…" She walked after Jenna, who was now making her "jungle calls."

Aidan and Katrina

"You can hack computers, huh?" Aidan said, grinning at Katrina. "That's really cool."

"Um, yeah…" Katrina mumbled back, blushing due to Aidan's grin.

_Confessional Tree_

Katrina: He's so hot…

Aidan: Katrina, Katrina, Katrina. You will be useful later on, with your "cool" hacking abilities.

_End Confessional Tree_

"So, you can take down, like, firewalls and stuff?" asked Aidan, interested.

"Yeah. Once I got past the government wall." She said, wanting to impress the hottie standing next to her.

"Really? Hey, I see the flag!" Aidan grabbed the yellow piece of cloth hanging in the tree above them, and gave it to Katrina. "Here, go back to camp. I'll keep looking. All right?"

"Okay, you don't need help?" Katrina asked, not wanting to leave Aidan by himself.

"Yeah. I don't want to see you eliminated." Aidan said, smiling.

_Confessional Tree_

Aidan: You let them win the first couple of challenges, let them trust you, and then you put their skills to work. You throw in a couple of lines like "I don't want to see you eliminated" and they're wrapped around your finger. *he grins evilly*

_End Confessional Tree_

"Katrina, you are the third Python to arrive, stand on my right side. That puts the Pythons ahead by two- oh wait, what's that?"

Jenna, Juevo, December, and Seth F. all ran in with their flags, waving them above their heads.

_Confessional Tree_

December: Jenna's instincts actually worked. Imagine that.

_End Confessional Tree_

"A huge upset! You are the second, third, fourth, and fifth Parrots to arrive! The Parrots are now ahead by two! Great job, Parrots!" said Chris. "You got that, Chef?"

Chef was marking down tallies on a chalkboard a few feet away. "I was hired to cook, not keep score!"

"Your contract." Chris held a piece of paper, grinned wickedly.

Chef muttered something inaudible under his breath as he counted the four new arrivals.

Tatiana, Marisa, and Seth J.

Seth J. walked in between the two girls in his group, completely oblivious to the fact that Tatiana and Marisa were about to kill each other. "So, where do you think the flag is?" he asked, focused on the competition.

"Maybe it's in a tree!" said Tatiana hastily, trying to impress Seth.

"Why would it be in a tree?" Marisa laughed, glaring at Tatiana. "It's probably in a bush."

"It would obviously be in a tree, a bush wouldn't be hidden enough." Tatiana spoke, glaring back.

"A tree would just be ridiculous, it's in a bush!" Marisa yelled.

"It's in a tree!"

"A bush!"

"TREE!"

"BUSH!"

"TREE!"

"BUSH!"

"GIRLS! I don't know what's gotten you so worked up, but we have to look for the flags. Tatiana, you can look in the trees, and Marisa, you can look in the bushes! Okay? Just stop yelling!" yelled Seth J., as a growling noise got louder.

"W-what's that s-sound?" asked Tatiana nervously.

Seth J. turned around… and came face to face with a leopard.

"Oh crap."

Without thinking, they ran back to camp, flags forgotten.

Anabella, Willow, Danny, and Jared

The four stood by a river, waiting for Jared to… finish whatever he was doing.

"Why do we have to be by a river?" asked Anabella curiously.

"My thinking will become more focused if I'm by water. We can find the flags a lot easier." Jared replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but stop talking. It'll distract me."

"Er… okay." Anabella said, crest-fallen.

Meanwhile, Danny was leaning against a tree, trying to impress Willow, who was watching Anabella and Jared carefully. "They'd make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" she said to no one, sighing.

Danny almost said something, then stopped.

"There!"

Jared's voice caught their attention. "Three are in the bushes, and it's pretty close by here. There's one in the trees nearby there, too. Come on!" he shouted, rushing off into the jungle, the rest of his group following him.

Zakk and Samantha

"You see anything yet?" Zakk called out.

"No… do you?" Samantha replied.

"No, let's go that way." He pointed to his right.

They walked in silence, until Zakk spoke.

"So, Sammy-" He started until she cut him off.

"Don't call me Sammy. My stepmom calls me that, and I hate it. I'm not a big fan of her either." Samantha spoke, annoyed with the name.

"Oh, gotcha. Can I call you Sam?"

"Sure. I guess." Said Samantha softly. "I-I think that's a flag. Over there." She said, quietly.

Zakk ran over to where she was pointing. Sure enough, there were two flags there. "How'd you spot them so fast?" he asked, as he gave her flag to her.

"It was easy to spot." She replied.

"Let's get back to camp now." Zakk said, and they jogged toward the finish line.

Once they arrived, they saw Chris and the other contestants that had arrived.

"Zakk, Samantha, you are the fourth and fifth contestants to arrive. The Pythons and the Parrots are now tied. This is gonna get so many ratings." Chris said gleefully.

Just then, Marisa, Tatiana, and Seth J. all ran in, minus the flags.

"So, by any chance, do you have your flags?" Chris asked.

"There was a leopard that chased us!" yelled Seth J.

"Well, you guys arrived without your flags, and the rules say that you can't go back out into the jungle once you cross the finish line, so you three are subject to elimination!"

"WHAT?" the three yelled together.

_Confessional Tree_

Zakk: Chris should have given them a break. I mean, they could have been killed, for God's sakes!

Tatiana: It's all Marisa's fault. If we had looked in the tree like I said, we would have found the flags! But no, she has to go and tick me off!

Marisa: It's obviously Tatiana's fault.

_End Confessional Tree_

Aidan, Teddy, and Scott then arrived, putting the score to 8-5, in favor of the Pythons.

"Pythons have all the points they can get, thanks to three people who had no flags." Chris smirked.

"WE WERE ALMOST KILLED!" yelled Tatiana angrily.

Anabella, Willow, Danny, and Jared

"I said there were three flags in the bush." Jared said calmly.

"You didn't say that two of them were the other team's!" yelled Danny angrily. "Great. We don't have time to look any longer." He said, getting impatient. "Give the girls the flags."

"Fine. Here." Said Jared, slightly annoyed. "Let's all get back to camp now."

They crossed the finish line at the same time as Deedee and Andy, both of which had their flags.

"All right, now that the last campers have arrived, we can see the final score." Chris said, pointing to Chef.

All the contestants held their breath as Chef put the last tally marks on the board.

"And the winner is…

…

…

…

The Parrots, with a score of 9-8! Pythons, meet me in the deepest part of the jungle for the elimination ceremony."

Tatiana, who had been talking with December, got up and hugged her, as they had become fast friends.

_Confessional Tree_

Tatiana: I know I'm going home tonight. It's all Marisa's fault!

Marisa: Goodbye TDJ.

Seth J.: NEVER get between two girls who hate each other.

_End Confessional Tree_

* * *

As the Pythons gathered in the deepest part of the jungle, Chris arrived by a small path off to the side.

"Good evening Pythons. Bet you didn't want to be here, huh? You will cast your votes by writing the name on the leaf beneath your seat. Chef will collect them. We will start voting… now."

The area was dead silent as the Pythons decided on who they wanted sent home.

_Confessional Tree_

Zakk: I voted for Tatiana, because Seth J. is both smart and strong, and Marisa is strong. They both are valuable competitors. Tatiana, however, her skills aren't going to be very useful in the competition.

Tatiana: I voted for Marisa. No explaination needed.

Seth J.: I have no idea who to choose. *he sighs*

_End Confessional Tree_

"Your votes are in. Take a pith helmet if I call your name. First, we have Shawn, who won immunity. Next we have…

Riley,

Aidan,

Scott,

Zakk,

Samantha,

Katrina,

And Teddy."

It was down to Seth J., Marisa, and Tatiana.

"And the next one to receive a pith helmet… Seth J., you're staying in the jungle!"

The two ladies glared at each other, knowing that one of them was going home.

"Finally, the last safe one is…."

* * *

**A/N: make sure to vote! Sorry to the creators of Tatiana and Marisa, but this is how is worked out. Don't worry, somehow I will try to keep the love triangle going. **


End file.
